Not the right guy
by Hanziii
Summary: For Vicky199416 for being an amazing person : Claire has been thinking for a while about her relationship between her and Shane and when the opportunity for them to break up arises she takes it full on.
1. Life changes

**For vicky199416 this was only gonna be a oneshot but hey, its gonna be a (probably short) Story :D This has been made for vicky coz she is awesome and has done sooooooo much for me and I could never make it up for her :D THANK YOU! *Insert a gazillion kisses here* MWAH! **

* * *

><p><strong>Not the right guy.<br>**

**Chapter 1- Life changes **

Claire's POV

''Shane Collins you are a complete and utter ass! Do you know that?'' I screech at him, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Well I could but you know.  
>There he was with Laura, that girl he was dating when I moved here, in his bed. Pfft, like I care. It's not like I loved him much anymore anyway. He was always being a bell-end to me. (<strong>A. N Bell-end = dick head...in case you didn't know.<strong>) I run out of the room and he follows, just wearing his underwear.  
>''Claire! It was just this once baby!'' He tries to kiss me but I turn my head. I don't want the fool to touch me.<br>I shoot him the finger salute.  
>''don't try it <em>babe.<em>'' I hiss and storm down the stairs and he follows.  
>''CLAIRE WAIT! I LOVE YOU!'' he cries and I spin around slapping him across the face, hard, just as Eve walks through the front door.<br>She does the awkward turtles hand gesture and spins round on her foot to walk back out, most likely to get Michael but I don't care. The whole world should see him for the cheater he is.  
>''You don't love me. '' I whisper. ''don't try to tell me that you love me. ''<br>Tears roll down my cheeks without my permission but I let them come. I don't want to talk to him anymore, I feel betrayed. Yeah, I was drifting away from him but he didn't have to _cheat_ on me. God.  
>''Claire Bear-'' I whack him again but this time 10 times harder, causing my hand to throb.<br>''Fuck you Shane. '' I growl.  
>''With pleasure. '' Laura murmurs a few steps behind us. She is only wearing her bra and a pair of hot pants.<br>''Go on Shane! Go shag your girlfriend. '' I spit venomously.  
>He opens his mouth to speak but my bitter glare cuts him off.<br>''Good-bye Shane. '' I hiss and turn to walk into the sitting room but crash into Michael.  
>''Claire? Are you okay? '' He catches me as I stumble.<br>''Yup. There's unlimited porn upstairs if you want it, a slut and a cheater getting it on. '' I growl.  
>''What? Shane cheated on you!'' Michael says, dumbfounded.<br>''Yes. I'm going to the lab. Bye. '' I wipe my eyes furiously and open a portal.  
>Myrnin is standing there with dripping wet hair. I never knew he showered... Strange.<br>''Claire? What's the matter?'' He pulls me over to a sofa that has always been randomly placed in the middle of the lab.  
>''Shane was cheating on me. But I've realised something Myrnin. '' I whisper.<br>''Oh, my sorrows are given to you dearest Claire. What is it that you have realised?''  
>''That I don't love Shane, it was never him. '' I murmur and stare at him.<br>''Really? May I ask where you're heart's content is?'' his gaze is soft and sweet, making my heart flutter.  
>''Right here. Myrnin, I know you may not feel the same but-'' He cuts me off.<br>''I do. I always have, sweet child. '' And just like that he presses his smooth lips to mine.  
>Oh my God. I am kissing my boss. OH MY GOD!<p>

Myrnin's POV

Oh dear Claire. I just kissed her. I cannot believe I did that. Deep down, I have had the urge to do it since she cured me. She saved me. I love her. I want to protect her. I need her. Oh my, please let this be real! Oh please, let this be real.  
>She stares at me as I pull away.<br>''Myrnin...'' Her voice breaks.  
>Hell. What have I done to her?<br>''I'm sorry. '' I stand up and move to the other side of the room.  
>''Myrnin! Wait!'' She cries painfully and I instantly run back to her side.<br>''What is wrong?'' I kiss her forehead and pull her into my lap.  
>''I need you. Don't go. Please, please don't go. '' She whispers and curls up against me as she drifts off to sleep.<p>

Claire's POV

I wake up to the sound of my phone buzzing. Where am I?  
>I wave my hand around looking for my phone and someone conveniently passes it to me.<br>''Hello?'' I say blearily.  
>''Claire? Where the hell are you? I've been worried sick! '' Shane.<br>And then it hits me, all of last night's events. ''I'm fine Shane. Good-bye. '' And I cut the line.  
>''Are you okay darling?'' Myrnin asks me quietly.<br>''Yes, I am fine. '' I whisper. ''Actually, I am perfect. '' I drape my arms around his neck and kiss him like it's our first kiss all over again, I think I could get used to this.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! My second story... what do ya all think!<br>Review,  
>Favorite author me<br>Story alert me  
>Pm me,<br>Facebook me,  
>Tweet me,<br>Tell me you're reading this :D **

Hannah xxx**  
><strong>


	2. Is this the beginning?

**Chapter 2- Is this the beginning?**

(Oh my god! Thank you to all the people that like added this to story alert and stuff! It made me happy! That's why this update is here for you! Review now please?)

Claire's POV

Is this a true feeling? Do I really love Myrnin? My crazy vampire boss? I hope this feeling is true and my mind isn't deceiving me.  
>My phone buzzes, again, and I frustratingly press the answer button because I have to pull away from Myrnin.<br>''What Shane?'' I growl.  
>''Whoa! Dude! Chill, it's me that Goth girl, no need to go all hormonal on me!'' I can literally see Eve rolling her eyes.<br>''Sorry, what's up?'' I get myself together.  
>''Where are you? Michael is going to start a search party soon! You better get your sorry ass home soon Claire Danvers or I swear to God it <em>won't<em> be pretty!'' she goes into Eve-Babbling mode once she starts there's no stopping her.  
>In the background I can hear Michael telling her to shut up.<br>''I'm still at the lab. I'm fine Eve. Really I am. '' I whisper.  
>''What happened? Shane said you just had an argument. '' She murmurs and I know instantly he is right beside her.<br>''Uh, no. He cheated on me. He's a cheating skank. '' I spit down the line.  
>''And a lying one too. '' Eve comments. ''SHANE COLLINS YOU ARE DEAD!'' she yells and hangs up.<br>I look back to Myrnin.  
>''Are you okay my sweet?'' He kisses my forehead.<br>I nod slightly. ''I'm okay I guess. It's just everything. '' I say, exasperated.  
>''<em>Everything?<em>'' Myrnin exclaims. ''Even this?'' And he kisses my jaw, causing me to shudder in pure delight.  
>''mmm, okay, not <em>everything<em>... but, I should go. '' I force myself to say.  
>Myrnin's face falls with disappointment and it breaks my heart to see it.<br>''I'll be back soon my love. Don't worry. '' I give him a quick peck on the lips and then create a portal to escape the lab.

''CLAIRE!'' Eve's arms wrap around me  
>''What? '' I mutter full of venom causing her arms to drop.<br>_**What am I doing? **_  
>Michael comes out of the shadows. ''We need to talk, Claire. '' He stares at me with his ocean blue eyes.<br>''Umm sure...'' I let him drag me into the secret room. ''what's up?''  
>''I know you're with Myrnin. Don't use him as a rebound, if you do then you're screwed when he finds out.'' Michael stares at the floor, clearly as uncomfortable as I am. ''Also, um, it's a bit dangerous to, um, you know, with a vampire like him. '' He blushes.<br>''Michael! You do it with Eve!'' I hiss. Why is he having _the talk_ with me? Ugh.  
>''I know but I've spent a whole load of time around humans, I'm used to it, Myrnin wouldn't be. It's dangerous. '' I roll my eyes and hug him.<br>''I'll be fine Michael, I appreciate the fact that you care but you don't need to care. '' I say a bit too bitterly.  
>''Fine, I won't ask then. '' Michael pushes the button to release himself and walks down the stairs.<br>I feel horrible; you can't piss of Michael without feeling bad, he's just too nice.  
>I sigh and collapse onto the sofa and pull an afghan around me to keep my warm.<br>What's gotten into me? Snapping at Michael! I've never done that before. I've never been mean to Eve either but now look what I've done! Oh God!  
>This is the beginning of the new me.<br>This is the beginning of the new Claire Danvers.  
>This is the beginning of my new life.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is so shot...<strong>

**ITS BEEN SO DISTRACTING THE LAST FEW DAYS ... Sigh... so yeah! Sorry! **  
><strong>195 hits yesterday! OMG! THANK YOU! it went from 87 to that and then... when i just check...down to 6 hits today... HAHA! Such a fail... anyway... thanks! Please review! I want 3 reviews or no update! <strong>  
><strong>Hannah xxx<strong>


	3. Come back to me finished

**Chapter 3- Come back to me.  
><strong>

**For my top reviewer Vicky199416 – the only person that has reviewed on every chapter I have ever written in every story! Big love to you! And I love you anyway cause you are so utterly awesome… (Blue milk...x – Vicky HERE AND VOTING RED), it is true, she is amazing. She has even read my Shane and Claire fics! And she hates the pairing but she reviewed which is amazing! So... check her out guys! Really! Do it! NOW! (well, after this chap but still ;)) **

_Claire's POV:_

I walk out of the secret room, feeling slightly awkward since I yelled at Michael but I shrug it off. I mean, it isn't as if he is either my dad or my brother… not by blood anyway. I don't want him telling me what to do, but I don't like yelling at him either. He _is_sort of my brother, I just need him to accept that I know what I want to do in life.

I wander down the stairs, wondering where everyone is… well, besides Shane. I only want him to be so far away that I cannot even contemplate seeing him within one million miles of me… which could be impossible, but I don't care.  
>As soon as I reach the bottom of the stairs, however, I realise that my desires are impossible to be achieved… he's here.<br>''Claire?'' Shane's voice calls, my teeth gritting as soon as I hear his name. "I'm sorry for lying to Eve and Michael . I told them we had a fight because of a game you lost.''  
>Anger fills my veins... he <em>lied<em> about why we're not together anymore, why we've argued? Well, little does _he_ know that Michael already knows about me and Myrnin and _I don't care_!

"Oh, I lost a _game_ alright didn't I Collins? Yeah. You got that right. Now you're begging for me to come back and guess what? No. the answer is no…Go to hell." I growl at him, not bothered about his growing pain evident on his face. I think the best solution would _not to have cheated_.  
>''Claire, please, come back to me," he whispers, strained.<br>''No," I smile sweetly and him then open a portal to go to the lab, to go be with the man I actually love.

Myrnin is there waiting for me, reading some book about God knows what. All I know is that it isn't in English, which automatically puts it off of the list of books I want to read before I die. He puts it down the moment I enter.  
>''Claire! Hello!'' He grins and pulls me in for a bear hug. He instantly relaxes me from the tension Shane brought about from his whines about wanting me back: he is absolutely pathetic and I wish he was dead… that's strong, but it's the truth. I can't abide him. he cheated on me and then expects me to take him back as if he had only spent my money on flowers to show how much he loves me.<p>

But I refocus on the present and this makes me giggle, Myrnin's roaming hands tickling me. ''Myrnin!'' I moan his name and crush my lips against his as he spins me around, almost causing my head to go dizzy.  
>''Hello there!'' He kisses me back, snaking his tongue into my mouth. Mmm, perfection.<p>

_Myrnin's POV:_

I heard Claire and that dog fighting but I pretended I didn't. For her; I didn't want her to have to come here to then discuss the fight she had where she repeated to him that it was over between them.

So, when she came in, I kissed her, a lot, and then we got to work. She was fixing up Frank because I accidently threw a book at the machine. It slipped out of my hand. Honest...

Frank's image appeared in front of us. "Claire. I'm sorry about my son. He didn't mean to. But I can understand why you won't go back to him. However, he's gonna be hurt when he finds out you're with this dope. The one who throws books at me!'' he shoots a glare at me, but I ignore it, pretending to be examining my nails thoroughly. But the words he says shoots bullets into my heart – or perhaps stakes would be more appropriate for a vampire – as it just reminds me that she has a human who she could go back to.

''Myrnin! You did it on purpose didn't you?'' She exclaims, her voice reminding me of Amelie when she is angry. Let me tell you, the comparison isn't the best thing to have.  
>Oh no...<br>''M-Maybe! But he was annoying me whilst I worked! I honestly didn't mean to! Please!'' I beg her to accept that it was an accident… even though it wasn't.

I look up and stare at her face, watching as the anger grows. There is the difference to Amelie; she keeps her emotions off of her face whereas my dear, sweet little Claire shows the world what she is feeling. Her heartbeat increases as the adrenaline pumps round her body, causing my mouth to water, but I ignore it… I'm never biting my little Claire again.

"Ugh! WHY DIDN'T YOU FIX HIM YOURSELF?'' She yells... uhoh, she is majorly pissed about my antics.  
>Great, just great.<br>''Because you're smart!'' I try and defuse the situation by complimenting her. Normally it works, but this time it doesn't.  
>''Oh and you're <em>not?<em> For god's sake Myrnin! You're the guy who has lived 900 and whatever years! I mean, Jheez! Fix. Him. Yourself. You. Lazy. Prick!'' She shouts at me and walks back through the portal. I guess 'prick' is an insult?

I flinch and look down. I am not intelligent. Really, I'm not. If I was I wouldn't have done that just now.  
>I have as much chance as the dog does in having her.<p>

Claire's POV

Why am I pissed off with everyone? Everyone, no matter what they do, seems to just irritate me, making me explode about the smallest of things. It wasn't even that big, Myrnin asking me to fix frank up… but I overreacted.  
>For god's sake!<br>Shane has actually made me hate everything about life.  
>I feel terrible for walking out on Myrnin. He probably hates me now. I mean, who knows with my temperamental vampire?<br>UGH! What the fuck am I gonna do?

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS THE WONDROUS AFOREMENTIONED BETA, LEAVING A MESSAGE FOR YOU ALL.<strong>

**REVIEW. THIS IS WONDERFUL. IF YOU DON'T, I, vicky199416, REFUSE TO UPDATE A SINGLE CLAIRE/MYRNIN STORY FOR A MONTH. UNDERSTAND THAT?**

**GOOD.**

**NOW, BACK TO HANNAH…**

**Aforementioned? Wtf? ... Yeah, I'm dumb so yeah... :D **

**Sorry, I was stuck with what was going to happen so it took ages :( SORRY GUYS!  
>I'd write more in the an but i am dead tired :(  
>Sports 3 times this week isnt fun :( ALL DAY AS WELL!<br>ANYWAY!  
>NIGHT!<br>AND MORNING OR WHATEVER IT IS WHEN YOU READ IT! :D **

**Hannah xx  
><strong>


End file.
